The present invention relates to a device for machining by electroerosion, comprising an electrical circuit with a voltage source connected to a supply network, arranged so as to produce current pulses in the load circuit comprising an electrode-tool and an electrode-workpiece constituting the opposite poles of a working gap in series with at least one self-induction element.